guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Villainy of Galrath
Overview thumb|right|Quest map Summary #Seek out Galrath at the Wizard's Tower south of The Black Curtain. Put an end to his villainy. #Return to Firstwatch Sergio [Skills] for your reward. Obtained from :Firstwatch Sergio in Lion's Arch. Requirements :None. Reward *4,000 XP *Smiting Staff: Light Dmg. 7-13 (reg. 6 Blood Magic), Damage +15% (vs hexed foes), Armor +5 (while attacking), Two-handed *Furious Long Sword of Fortitude: Slashing Dmg. 13-19 (req. 6 Swordsmanship), Health +25, Double Adrenaline on hit (Chance: 10%) Dialogue :"Galrath must be stopped! If he gains whatever secrets are locked within the Wizard's Tower, gods be merciful, I know not who to trust within the Lionguard. So many I thought beyond reproach were still loyal to him. I need an outsider to find Galrath and put an end to his villainy. You are the only one who has a chance of defeating him." Walkthrough Tip: You can also pick up the quest The False Gods from the Temple and do it on the way. It is a short detour to the west just outside the entrance. The best way to start this quest is from the Temple of the Ages. Henchmen there are L15 and party size is increased to eight, which gives you very good survivability. To reach the Temple, start from the Bergen Hot Springs. There are often groups of players forming here specifically go to to the Temple, but if one is not available, your basic path is going to be: west to the Cursed Lands, then west or northwest to the Black Curtain. The Temple of the Ages is in the central northern part of the Black Curtain. Once you've reached the Temple, your objective is the southwestern tip of Kessex Peak. Take your party (full henchmen is fine) south from the temple, following the terrain as it pushes you easterly. There should be a Bone Dragon on the way. When the ridge you've been following disappears, head straight south; you'll be entering poisoned swamp waters, now, so be sure to periodically hit dry land to heal back up. The dangers of the water are compounded by the Necrid Horseman you run across (near point A); they can Animate Bone Horror and cause all kinds of havoc. If possible, take them out first, then concentrate on others. Beware as their patrols are constantly moving and at great speed. Also, in this area you may encounter a Damned Cleric or two. If you attack them, beware that two Smoke Phantoms and a Wraith will appear with each cleric. The entrance to Kessex Peak is in the southeast corner. Fight the undead and other beasts west through the swamp, then south at your first opportunity. If you're on the right track, the swamp should clear up pretty quick and, moving east, you'll start running into small groups of Forest Minotaur (point B). Once you've entered the Peak, you have some more swamp to wade through. Hug the western ridge as you move through the waters, and in short order you should find a path leading out of the swamp. Take it! (every unnecessary step you take in the swamp will produce more Reed Stalkers, Spined Aloe and Fog Nightmares for you to fight. You'll start running into minotaurs again, as well as fen trolls and their level 24 boss, but the largest clumps can be run past without too much trouble. Follow the path as it winds its way west, south, and east. You should be coming up on a series of terraced plataeus; at the top is Galrath, along with some weak level 11 Bandits. The real challenge may be the small groups of Verata's Apprentice and similar enemies lurking on the way up (point C). There should only be two or three small groups, but they can present a challenge. Tip: The Verata's Apprentices like to spawn Bone Fiends. Take a skill or two that consume corpses. As foes (or friends) die, consume the corpes so that the Apprentices can't spawn any fiends. Tip: Another strategy for dealing with the groups of Verata's Apprentice is to get the faster runner in your party to aggro the nearby Forest Minotaurs and lead them to Verata's Apprentices. At which point, the party can sit back and watch each mob tear each other apart or simply run pass. Galrath himself (point D) is fairly easy, and his cronies can be dispatched with a minimal amount of effort. Villainy of Galrath, The